


Beautiful Delusion

by M3lancholyM4dness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Faceless, Giving Up, Internal Struggle, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Read please, Seraphim, Tiny wings, Whispers in the Dark, altitudes, cosmos - Freeform, deep within the mind, flying high, im really bad at tags, mind adrift, scattered stars, worlds apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3lancholyM4dness/pseuds/M3lancholyM4dness
Summary: Eren can no longer take it.





	Beautiful Delusion

He was grace in its purest form. Thinking not and caring not of his destination, he soars across the angelic sky on his tiny golden wings. Yet his feet never left the cold laminated floor. Any spectator would have mistaken him for a seraph the way he glowed in soft hues of purple and gold, but he lost himself somewhere along the way. A faceless body seeking meaning in a meaningless world. The sanctuary of his bedroom window shrinks behind his silhouette, leaving him hanging in the nothingness that is his unsettled mind. 

He looked down to see the world disappear below and felt the cold of the darkness creeping up his spine and chilling his empty heart. His dingy gown of solitude flaps violently against his broken joints, lacerating his skin, exposing a starry void nestled under the layers of flesh that kept his essence from scattering across the cosmos.

Faces fade in and out of his journey's uncharted path. Running through his unconsciousness as a river flows and churns through the darkest forest in the deepest corners of unexplored worlds, never to be seen or heard by a living soul until they scream out in hopelessness, craving a connection with humanity. These undisguised faces frequently accompany him while he floats into his own personal abyss. Their presence at incalculable altitudes cause him to question how high his feathered appendages will carry him,  
A fall from grace, anything to let him know he is still alive.

He hears the voices as they whisper in his ears, telling him, he is not alone on his voyage into the unknown. Assuring him that soon he will be able to come home to the place where he belongs. Declaring that upon the return of his fleeting health, he can get back to the normalcy of his uneventful mundane existence. The life he held so near and dear out of fear of failure more than the sheer love of just being. The crux that was venom on his lips and toxin in his blood. But his heart has a memory telling him that home holds no promise of security and love, at least not anymore.

He returns weary from his flight to find unwanted intrusions in his padded prison. A soft cry escapes his lips as his wings dissolve and his chance to flee has vanished. Reality sets in and he realizes he no longer resides in the safety of his own mind. He tries to fight against his restraints, struggling for the freedom he possesses only in disembodiment. Familiar metal bites into his ankles and wrists, purpling his scarred paper skin. Sharp pains spread from the injection site, adding another piercing to the tracks that go up and down his limbs. 

He listens to the hum of the fluoresce lights as they double in his medicated vision trying to escape from the corpse that once housed his soul. His eyes dim, a solitary tear slides down his hollowed cheek. 

A soft, warm press to his lips and a whispered: "I love you". 

He tries to speak, but words fall lifelessly down his throat before they can even take form.

"I'm sorry Levi."

He slips back into his only refuge, his beautiful delusion.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot, i would really love love love feedback. with a cherry. XD


End file.
